


he is a liar

by SocksForCocks



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angels, Angst, Demons, F/M, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Other, POV First Person, Self-Esteem Issues, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocksForCocks/pseuds/SocksForCocks
Summary: No matter what he says you know the truth. He is a liar that only a fool could love.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	he is a liar

He's a liar. A liar that only a fool could love.

I can see it in his eyes when he speaks to me. The thoughts that run through his mind as those chilling eyes take me in.

_I am not good enough. I am not worthy. I am pitiful._

He denies these but I know better. He takes me for a fool. And maybe I am. But I still know this.

_I am undeserving of him. I cannot compare to what he deems as acceptable. I will never be good enough to be seen by his side._

I am but a nuisance. He could kill me if that is what he truly wished. But my pathetic blood is not worthy enough to stain his great name. He doesn't think I know this. But I know.

_I cannot die in a way that matters. I am an ant compared to those in his life. A simple bug that could be squashed without a second thought._

He always tells me that I am the one for him. But what can a pathetic idiot like me offer to him? Shame? Regret? Disgust?

As if I could occupy his beautiful mind like that. I am so insiginificant to him that I wouldn't even amount to something to be ashamed of. To regret. To be disgusted by. I would be blessed if I am even a fleeting thought of his, disappearing without a trace just as quickly as I appeared. I am not as important to him as he says and I know it.

He is a liar. And I am a fool.


End file.
